Pet Stories
by jolly roger brat
Summary: A fun little collection on how some of our favorite pets from Sofia the First were named.
1. Palace Pets

It was a new day in Enchancia when Sofia, James, Amber, and a few of their friends were taking a break from playing. They were sitting around a table in the gazebo, having a snack, when Sofia saw some of their pets playing together.

"James, I've wondered about this for a long time," Sofia started, "I know how Jagger got his name, but how about Eddie Monkey?"

James looked up and grinned from where he was spotting his pet baboon's double back flip. "I thought the answer might be pretty obvious, Sof," he said as he was knocked off balance and they landed in a bush. "I'm okay!" he added as they helped him up. "It was like this…"

 _James' flashback_

 _It was his first trip to the Goldenwing Circus. He and his eight-year-old sister had come back loaded with souvenirs. Roland and Melinda thought they might be too keyed up to sleep that night, but the kids crashed immediately after dinner._

 _Later that night, everyone awoke to strange sounds. Flanked by guards, Roland went out to investigate. They were joined by James, who had been up getting a glass of milk. They reached the castle courtyard and were just about to start hunting when they saw a strange shape_

 _When the guards got closer, everyone saw that it was a small baboon that they had seen with the circus, who had possibly escaped, and had gotten itself tangled in some flower bushes. He squealed as he tried to free himself._

 _Suddenly, before anyone could stop him, James knelt by his side. "It's okay," he said softly, "I can help."_

 _"Be careful, James," Roland said, but he kept the guards back so James could help the animal._

 _Using a trick his mother always used when he or Amber got hurt, James started singing to the animal as he started freeing him, and it was a song he'd heard the guards sing on occasion._

 ** _Got a surprise especially for you  
Something that both of us  
Have always wanted to do_**

 ** _We've waited so long  
Waited so long  
We've waited so long  
Waited so long_**

 _The baboon looked up at the new voice._

 ** _I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here  
I've got two tickets in my pocket, now baby  
We're gonna disappear_**

 ** _We've waited so long  
Waited so long  
We've waited so long  
Waited so long_**

 ** _I've got two tickets to paradise, won't you  
Pack your bags, we'll leave tonight  
I've got two tickets to paradise  
I've got two tickets to paradise_**

 ** _Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-ooh-oh-oh_**

 _Liking this song, the baboon grunted at James, who obliged by finishing the song._

 ** _I'm gonna take you on a trip so far from here  
I've got two tickets in my pocket, baby  
We'll disappear  
(Know why?)_**

 ** _We've waited so long  
Waited so long  
We've waited so long  
Waited so long_**

 ** _I've got two tickets to paradise, won't you  
Pack your bags, we'll leave tonight  
I've got two tickets to paradise, won't you  
Pack your bags, we'll leave tonight_**

 ** _I've got two tickets to paradise, won't you  
Pack your bags, we'll leave tonight  
I've got two tickets to paradise  
I've got two tickets to paradise _**

_When the baboon was free again, he jumped on James' shoulders, knocking him over._

 _"You're just like your mother," Roland chuckled as he helped him up, "But I don't think you or Amber ever did that when we took out your splinters and thorns."_

 _"And it doesn't look like this monkey will be leaving Prince James' side any time soon," one of the guards agreed._

 _"Well, it seems like you've got yourself a new pet," Roland smiled, scratching the baboon's head. "Any thoughts on a name for him?"_

 _James grinned. "In honor of the song, I'll call him Eddie Monkey!" (In fact, that's what James had thought the original singer's name was, before his mother set him straight.)_

 _"You're definitely your mother's son," Roland smiled._

 _End James' flashback_

"Great story, James!" Sofia cheered. "Anyone else have a pet name story?"

"How about this one?" their friend Princess Sandra spoke up as she passed around a plate of ginger cookies she'd brought with her. "And I think it's time I set the record straight on this!"

 _Sandra's flashback_

 _It was her first day with the knights for fencing lessons. Sir Peter, Orillia's most decorated senior knight, also had her go on a patrol around the castle with him, since she had been named an honorary squire. They had just finished when they heard Ezekiel's dachshund Spike barking, and chasing a yellow tabby colored kitten that had somehow managed to get into the castle._

 _"Spike! Stop! Leave that poor kitty alone!" Sandra scolded._

 _Hearing someone speaking on its behalf, the kitten leaped into her arms._

 _"Don't even think about it," Sandra frowned at Spike, who started barking again. "Regardless of what Zeke says, cats are welcome here!"_

 _"I feel the same way, Princess," Sir Peter smiled as he stroked the kitten's head and shooed Spike away, "But you know that Prince Ezekiel has allergies to cats."_

 _"And you know that he only wants attention and the allergies all in his head," Sandra countered. "I've wanted a cat since the first time I saw one when I was younger, and that's the excuse Mom and Dad always gave."_

 _Sir Peter smiled. He'd seen Sandra's collection of cat related books and her stuffed animals, and so he knew what her favorite animal was. He had a cat, but he kept Soldier in the stables to keep the mice at bay. He also saw her in the stables with him on several occasions, petting him and singing to him. ("Soldier, you sing too! And Sir Peter, if cats weren't meant to sing, that musical would have never been composed!" she'd always told him when he told her that cats couldn't sing.)_

 _"Oh, let her keep the cat, Sir Peter," Sir Nathaniel agreed. "I'm sure it will stay away from Prince Ezekiel, since Spike is always with him."_

 _"And Dad told me once that he grew up with cats," Sandra agreed. "It might be nice for him to see one around the castle again."_

 _"Well in that case, how can we say no?" Sir Peter asked. "What do you think you'll name your new friend, Princess?"_

 _"Well, I've always liked the name Amber," Sandra smiled._

 _"I'm sure the oldest princess of Enchancia will be honored to have a namesake," Sir Steven, Orillia's second most decorated senior knight, smiled. "But let's take her to the royal vet first."_

 _When she got permission from King Robert and Queen Patricia to keep the cat, they took her to the royal vet for her first checkup._

 _"Well, this is a very healthy, and handsome, kitten," the vet smiled. "But there's one thing you should know about. It's not a 'she'. It's a 'he.'"_

 _"Well, I should have figured that out when you said handsome, but it's no problem. I can alter the name a little," Sandra replied. "I'll call him Ambre, spelled A-M-B-R-E, and pronounced like the Spanish word hombre, which means male."_

 _"Once again, Sandra, your talent for word play comes shining through," Robert smiled; he heard how easily his daughter had defeated the ogre who had been threatening the kingdom._

 _End Sandra's flashback_

"And that's how I got Ambre. But though he and Spike don't normally get along, they do work together when they have to," Sandra finished her story, recalling that she had asked Spike and Ambre to work together to do some spying for her.

"And what about Spike?" Sofia asked.

"Zeke got him from a friend whose dog had puppies and he named him Spike," Sandra replied. "Sorry if his origin story isn't very exciting. But I should say, when Dad first met Ambre, it was pretty much love at first sight! He, and I, have spoiled him rotten ever since! Dad always makes sure Ambre has fresh chicken, since that's what he gave him when I introduced them. And we always make sure Ambre has a toy or a ribbon to chase."

"You mean Ambre's the king of your castle?" James asked.

"Pretty much!" Sandra joked.

"That was an impressive story, Sandra, and I almost had a namesake," Amber smiled. "But it was so nice of you to save the best for last!"

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Who's the best? Other than Clover, of course! But I learned his name when we first met," Sofia asked.

Amber's smile widened. "Praline, of course!" she gestured to her peacock, who was preening his feathers.

 _Amber's flashback_

 _For a field trip at Royal Prep, Miss Flora's science class went to Albini Island, where they saw lots of tropical plants to collect for the school greenhouse, and rocks for the class rock collection._

 _"The sooner we find plants and get out of here, the better!" Amber had grumbled. If there was one thing she hated, it was having to go outside._

 _"You'll be fine, Princess Amber, there's nothing wrong with getting a little fresh air, and we rarely get an opportunity for a field trip like this," Miss Flora assured her._

 _"All right…" Amber sighed, but she frowned at James, who was running all over the place, picking up all kinds of rocks and leaves._

 _"Prince James, don't touch that one!" Miss Flora's voice cut into her thoughts, and she looked up to see James jerk his hand back from a plant. "Leaves of three, let them be!"_

 _As she rolled her eyes at her impulsive brother, Amber continued her search for plants, when she found what looked like a really pretty rock. She brought it back to Miss Flora, who smiled. "Princess Amber, you didn't find a rock; that is the egg of a peacock! And it appears ready to hatch!"_

 _Everyone gasped as the egg hatched in her hands. The baby peacock looked up at Amber, chirping happily._

 _"Why is she looking at me like that?" Amber asked; she was nervous, but still awed at what had just happened._

 _"He's imprinted on you," Miss Flora smiled. "That's what happens when a baby animal sees what he claims as his mother for the first time."_

 _"Well, I suppose I can make him comfortable in the castle zoo," Amber hesitated._

 _When Roland and Melinda learned about Amber's find, they were more than willing to accept the peacock in the royal zoo. The family named the bird Praline, after the treats Amber brought out to him following her mother's tea party, and which the bird had gobbled down when Amber offered him one._

 _End Amber's flashback_

"Wow! Even before you joined the Buttercups, you proved that you were an outdoor princess!" Sofia smiled.

"I guess," Amber shrugged, but she couldn't help but smile.

Their stories were interrupted by one of the maids, calling them in for lunch. As they sat around the table eating, they continued their conversation.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for inspiring me with their story Glimpses; this collection of flashbacks is not like that.**

 **Also, thanks to FutureFashionDesigner for inspiring me with the collection of stories called Randomness; this collection of flashbacks is not like that.**

 **Albini Island was mentioned in Princess Adventure Club**

 **Two Tickets to Paradise by Eddie Money is not mine, and was referenced in chapter 32 of Do You Want to Sing 2gether.**

 **Sofia would think Clover is the best pet in the kingdom, which he is, thanks to the events of Blue Ribbon Bunny!**

 **"If cats weren't meant to sing, that musical would have never been** **composed." This is a reference to Andrew Lloyd Webber's classic musical Cats.**

 **Spike and Ambre working together is from chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song. It should be noted that they have a relationship like Clover and Wormwood, and they only work together when they have to, but for the most part, they avoid each other.**

 **Praline and Eddie Monkey's backstories are completely made up.**

 **Any other ideas for pet stories?**


	2. Horse Tales

As they sat around the table eating, the conversation of pet names continued. "What about our horses?" Sofia asked. "Sir Gilliam told me Minimus' name when I first joined the flying derby team, but what about our other horse friends?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "I have James to thank for mine!"

 _Amber's flashback_

 _"I can't wait to see the horse Daddy got me!" Amber said excitedly. "And I have the perfect outfit for her!" She spun around, modeling her new green riding outfit._

 _"So, any ideas on a name?" Sofia asked._

 _"I don't know yet," Amber shrugged as they met James at the stables._

 _"You want a name for your horse, Amber?" James asked, "I've got a brilliant idea! And it helps that I had this song in my head all day!"_

 ** _I'm just mad about Saffron  
Saffron's mad about me  
I'm just mad about Saffron  
She's just mad about me_**

 _The horse pricked up her ears at the voice._

 ** _They call me mellow yellow  
(Quite rightly)  
They call me mellow yellow  
(Quite rightly)  
They call me mellow yellow_**

 ** _I'm just mad about Fourteen_**  
 ** _Fourteen's mad about me_**  
 ** _I'm just mad about Fourteen_**  
 ** _She's just mad about me_**

 _Amber smirked. "Well, yellow is my signature color, but once again, James, you're lucky I like this song!"_

She joined in, **_They call me mellow yellow  
(Quite rightly)  
They call me mellow yellow  
(Quite rightly)  
They call me mellow yellow_**

 ** _Born high forever to fly_**  
 ** _Wind velocity nil_**  
 ** _Wanna high forever to fly_**  
 ** _If you want your cup our fill_**

 _By now, even Sofia had joined in._

 ** _They call me mellow yellow  
(Quite rightly)  
They call me mellow yellow  
(Quite rightly)  
They call me mellow yellow  
(So mellow, he's so yellow)_**

 _"I think she likes the name Saffron," Amber smiled._

 _Sofia smiled as she sang, **Electrical banana  
Is gonna be a sudden craze  
Electrical banana  
Is bound to be the very next phase**_

 ** _They call it mellow yellow_**  
 ** _(Quite rightly)_**  
 ** _They call me mellow yellow_**  
 ** _(Quite rightly)_**  
 ** _They call me mellow yellow_**

 _Amber patted the horse's neck as they finished the song._

 ** _Saffron - yeah  
I'm just mad about her  
I'm just mad about Saffron  
She's just mad about me_**

 ** _They call me mellow yellow_**  
 ** _(Quite rightly)_**  
 ** _They call me mellow yellow_**  
 ** _(Quite rightly)_**  
 ** _They call me mellow yellow_**

 ** _(Oh so yellow, oh so mellow)_**

 _"Well, Saffron, how do you like your new name?" Amber smiled as the song ended. She laughed as Saffron tossed her head happily and pressed her nose against her shoulder. "I think she likes it!"_

 _End Amber's flashback_

"And thanks to James, after we sang that, the song got stuck in my head for the whole day," Amber mock glared at her brother, who grinned sheepishly.

"That's okay, James, your intentions were good, and you both like the song," Lucinda smiled. "But Thunderbolt's a different story entirely!"

 _Lucinda's flashback_

 _It was two years before the sickness claimed her parents. Her mother was teaching her how to create animals out of solid objects. Lucinda had done some practicing on her own, and out of a small piece of quartz, created a small rabbit she christened Hexie._

 _"Wonderfully done, my little witchlet!" her mother Marla smiled. "Now, let's see what you can do with something bigger."_

 _Marla led her outside, where she had conjured a large black slab of marble. "Just concentrate, and use the transformation spell you learned."_

 _Lucinda closed her eyes, aimed her wand at the marble, and chanted, "Transformatto pegasinia!"_

 _A loud clap of thunder sounded as the spell was cast, there was a flash of light, and when Lucinda opened her eyes again, she found herself staring into a pair of dark eyes. There, standing before her, was a fully grown Pegasus._

 _"That's my little witchlet!" Marla smiled. "Your father and I will teach you how to ride her."_

 _"And in honor of her grand entrance, I'm calling her 'Thunderbolt!'" Lucinda added as she stroked the horse's nose._

 _End Lucinda's flashback_

"Great story, Lucinda," Sandra said as she helped pass out lunch.

"Thanks, and at least I have something to remember Mom and Dad by," Lucinda smiled sadly, but she brightened as Sofia patted her hand.

"And she is a beautiful horse," Amber agreed, "But Sandra, we know about your horse Phoenix, but how did you get her?"

"Well, let's put it this way: my lousy sense of direction comes in handy when it wants to!" Sandra quipped, and began her story.

 _Sandra's flashback_

 _It was Sandra's first day as a Tulip Scout, and she and the troop were on a field trip to the Ever Golden Glades for their phoenix-spotting badges. They were also doing a variety of projects while they were there._

 _Sandra and one of her new friends, a village girl named Shawna, were hunting for flowers for their flower gathering badges. Unfortunately, flowers had always been a problem for Sandra, and even though they were out in the open, the smells were becoming overpowering._

 _As they walked deeper into the meadow, Sandra sat down with a hand on her chest. "You go on, Shawna; I'll catch up with you," she panted._

 _After a few minutes, Sandra was feeling somewhat better, she looked around and saw that Shawna wasn't there. She figured she'd go back to where the troop was and wait for her, but she'd try to pick a few flowers so she'd get a badge as well._

 _As she gathered a few flowers that didn't bother her, and being mindful to stay away from the patch of Meddlesome Myrtle, she looked around. She tried to go back the way she'd come, but nothing looked familiar. Suddenly, she stumbled upon a herd of winged horses. She knew this was something the troop wanted to see, so she thought she'd wait for them._

 _A long time passed, and nobody came. However, she noticed that one of the horses, a tan and white one with tan wings, was looking at her. She stayed still, like her brother had taught her, and the horse came up to her. Michael, the royal horse trainer, had also taught her and Zeke that it was important to be polite to animals, so Sandra curtsied to the horse, who nodded in return._

 _"I'm lost," she said at last, but she didn't know if the horse could understand her. "My friends are camping at the edge of the glade, and I'm all turned around. Can you help me?"_

 _To her surprise, the horse knelt down so she could mount it. She remembered watching Zeke learn to ride, and she tried to remember what Michael had taught him. "Knees tight, sit up straight, hold onto the scruff," she murmured. "Ready?" she asked when she settled herself on the horse's back. The horse neighed, and Sandra called, "Hyah!"_

 _She and the horse soared through the sky, and Sandra scanned the area for her friends. "Down there!" she pointed. She and the horse landed in front of the troop, and Sandra slid off her new friend's back._

 _"Princess Sandra, are you all right?" the troop leader, Mrs. Lora Keenan, asked._

 _"I'm all right," Sandra nodded. "I'm sorry. I got turned around. I waited for you, but nobody except this horse came."_

 _"As long as you're safe, that's what really matters," Mrs. Keenan replied. "And you did find some flowers, so you get your flower gathering badge. Also, you're just in time to see that." Everyone looked up, and saw several phoenixes flying overhead. A few minutes later, everyone saw the same herd of flying horses that Sandra had seen. "Well done, everybody! All of you get your phoenix-spotting badges, flower gathering badges, and winged horse spotting badges!" The girls cheered, but Mrs. Keenan continued, "And Princess Sandra, it appears you've also got a new friend!"_

 _The horse nudged Sandra with its nose, and Sandra patted its neck in return. "This is even better than a badge!" she grinned._

 _"So, what's your new friend's name?" Shawna asked._

 _Sandra grinned. "In honor of everything that happened, I'm going to call her Phoenix!"_

 _End Sandra's flashback_

"And we've been together ever since. Cloud also looks up to Phoenix, and adopted her as a kind of second mom and best friend," Sandra added, referring to her sister's horse.

"What about your horse, James?" Sofia asked.

"Echo?" James looked up. He looked over at the stables where their horses were eating their own lunch, and lapsed into silence for a few moments before beginning his story.

 _James' flashback_

 _It had been a year since Queen Melinda's death, and Roland was trying to do everything in his power to convince James to sing in public again, or at least take a break from working so hard. The spell that Cedric had cast on him to give him nightmares had also been lifted, but James didn't remember that; however, he remembered how he felt about singing in public, and he tried to do anything he could to stay away from music. Finally, after seeing him working alongside the staff for the tenth time that week, Roland decided that enough was enough, and had James brought to his study._

 _"James, you have to stop beating yourself up over this," Roland started when James closed the door behind him. "Losing your voice was an accident, and I'm positive that your mother understands that, and she forgives you."_

 _"If I don't sleep, I don't sing in my sleep. If I don't sing in my sleep, I don't have bad dreams. If I don't have bad dreams, I don't think about Mom. If I don't think about Mom, I don't have to worry about her being mad at me," James chanted the phrase he used whenever he didn't want to start crying. Unfortunately, it wasn't working._

 _"James, Melinda could never be mad at you about this. I know Amber's not mad about it. And I'm certainly not mad about it," Roland said as he pulled James into a hug as he started to cry. Roland held him for a long time, then when James' sobs had ceased, he said, "James, I can't believe it's come to this, but I'm giving you an official command: You are going to go with your sisters, your mother, and I to the village horse show this weekend." James started to protest, but Roland said, "It will be good for you to get out and take a break. The staff can work on the papers without you. And yes, I know some of them have a little trouble spelling..."_

 _"A little trouble spelling?" James repeated, smirking._

 _"Well, not all of us were born with dictionaries in our heads, or came out reciting the alphabet, or prepared to transcribe our own birth," Roland joked as he put him in a headlock and mussed his hair. Over James' laughter, he continued, "And I'm lucky I know how to spell my own name…R-O-L…L?-A-N-D…E? Or is it 'O?'"_

 _"Dad! There's no 'O' or 'E' at the end, and there's one 'L!'" James laughed as he tried to squirm out of his father's grip._

 _"But when we learned Spanish dancing in Popov's class, my partners called me 'Rolando!'" Roland said as he struck a dramatic pose, catching James as he was about to fall. He paused, thought for a moment, then grinned. "You know, maybe I should take up that persona again for your mother!" He spun James around and dipped him as he added, "Olé!"_

 _That weekend, the royal family was walking around the Dunwiddie Horse Show. They were looking at all the horses, and pointing out their favorites. Amber, of course, loved the Lipizzaner horses who could dance, James and Sofia were drawn to the racing horses, and Roland and Miranda were enjoying seeing the kids so excited._

 _As the day wore on, even James had to admit that he was having a good time. However, when he was by himself looking at a group of winged horses, he heard, over the loudspeakers, the opening notes of the song he was supposed to sing with Amber. "No…not here…not now!" he whispered as he went rigid with shock._

 _Amber had heard the music as well, and immediately went to find James. She found Sofia and their parents along the way, and soon they found James, huddled next to a brown winged racing horse. The horse looked surprised, but he was nuzzling James to comfort him._

 _"James, it's all right," Amber said as Miranda took him in her arms. "What happened?"_

 _"I can't talk about it," James' voice was muffled in her shoulder. "I wasn't lost, I knew where you were, but…" he pointed in the direction of the loudspeakers._

 _Roland and Amber nodded in understanding. Sofia, on the other hand, whispered to the horse, "Thank you for helping James."_

 _"Any time, Princess," the horse whispered back._

 _"Are you all right, James?" Miranda asked when the song ended._

 _James shrugged, but he nodded. "I think I'll be okay, and I'm really sorry," he said when he was a little calmer._

 _"It's not your fault, James, but I think we should get back to the castle," Roland murmured. As everyone nodded and started to go back to the coach, the horse who had been with James followed them._

 _"Your majesty, it looks like this horse has taken a liking to Prince James," the horse trainer said as he saw what was going on. He hadn't seen what happened, but he knew that the horse had tried to help him. "I'll even give him to you, no charge."_

 _"Thank you, my good man," Roland smiled._

 _When the new horse was in his stall in the royal stable, Miranda patted his nose as she asked, "So what are you going to call your new friend, James?"_

 _"I think I'll call him Echo," James smiled as he scratched his ears._

 _End James' flashback_

"And now that I'm not afraid of singing in public anymore, Echo likes it when we hear that song, and I'm not afraid to sing it," James concluded his story.

"That's wonderful, Prince James, and those are all wonderful stories you're sharing," Violet smiled as she ushered some of their friends into the gazebo.

 **Author's notes**

 **Mellow Yellow by Donovan is not mine**

 **Tulip Scouts were mentioned in chapter 10 of Niagara14301's story Dorrie**

 **Mrs. Lora Keenan, Shawna, Michael, Ezekiel, Lucinda's horse Thunderbolt, and the horse trainer are all my own characters**

 **Meddlesome Myrtle was found in The Buttercups**

 **Phoenixes in the Ever Golden Glades were mentioned in King for a Day, and the location was mentioned in the Enchancia national anthem**

 **To learn more about Sandra's horse Phoenix, check out my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend**

 **To learn more about the spell Cedric cast on James and how it affected him, check out chapters 5 and 6 of my story The Day the Music Died.**

 **Hexie, Lucinda's pet rabbit, was introduced in the book A Magical Match**

 **For more about the sickness that claimed Lucinda's parents, see Niagara14301's story The Newest Princess**

 **Any other ideas for pet backstories?**


	3. A story from two maids and a knight

Hearing the laughter and conversations, one of the knights, Sir Finnegan, came over to investigate. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"We were just telling stories about how some of our pets were named, and how we got them," Sofia replied, "Do you have any stories like that, Sir Finnegan?"

"Well, I never had a pet of my own when I was younger, but I think I know just the tale to share with you and your friends, Princess Sofia," Sir Finnegan paused, "It was a few months after your brother became my squire…"

"Oh no. Sir Finnegan, please don't tell them about that!" James pleaded, seeing the smile on his face.

"Yes, Sir Finnegan, tell us about that!" Amber urged.

"No! Please!" James was begging now, but everyone heard the laughter in his voice, and saw him smile.

"Too late, little prince," Sir Finnegan smirked, and began his tale.

 ** _Sir Finnegan's flashback_**

 _James had only been Sir Finnegan's squire for a few months. The knight didn't know that he was doing extra work to keep his mind off singing. However, he sometimes looked a little pained whenever he heard Sir Maxwell singing something. And he'd gotten another crushing blow: his dog Rex, whom he'd had since he was a puppy, had died in his sleep two weeks ago._

 _"Prince James, are you sure you're all right?" Sir Finnegan finally asked._

 _"I'm fine," James managed a smile as he looked up from polishing his armor, but the knight could tell that he had something on his mind._

 _"Why don't you go see if anyone else needs your help, little prince?" Sir Finnegan suggested, "I'll be all right on my own for a while, and you've burned the candle at both ends for the past few days."_

 _James nodded, and went to see if anyone needed his help. He saw some of the royal dog trainers, and went over to see if he could be of assistance._

 _"Thank you for offering to help us, Prince James, and I'd appreciate it if you'd help feed some of the older puppies," one of the trainers smiled._

 _As he helped feed the dogs, scratched some of them behind the ears, and petted others, James smiled for the first time in days._

 _A few weeks later, Sir Finnegan saw the king coming toward him. "Sir Finnegan, I wanted to ask how it's been having James as your squire," Roland greeted him. "I know you said you didn't have much luck with squires in the past, but I've noticed that James has stuck with it."_

 _"He aims to please, your Majesty," Sir Finnegan smiled. "The eight squires I had before him quit after a day or so, but not him." He didn't know that James had also been tempted to quit, but after a talk with Aunt Tilly, James changed his mind._

 _At the same time, James, who had been helping Chef Andre in the kitchens with several turkeys for an upcoming banquet, saw that he was running a little late to meet Sir Finnegan. "Is it that time already?" he gasped, seeing the clock. "I'm sorry, Chef Andre, but I've got to go! I'll be back later to help finish up!"_

 _James ran out of the kitchen, forgetting that he hadn't cleaned up, and the strong aroma of hot turkey hung all over him._

 _Meanwhile, as Roland and Sir Finnegan were talking, they noticed that the dogs were racing toward something, and they sounded excited._

 _"I've never heard those dogs sound so enthusiastic," Sir Finnegan observed. "I don't see any squirrels around, do you, your Majesty?"_

 _Roland shook his head, and as they looked around, they saw a lone figure coming from the opposite direction. The figure was running, and every now and then, he and Sir Finnegan caught a whiff of hot roasted turkey._

 _"What the devil?" Sir Finnegan started, but then they heard a shout of surprise as the figure was knocked down and surrounded by the dogs._

 _"Let's check it out," Roland suggested._

 _As Sir Finnegan and Roland made their way toward the dogs, they saw that they were all converged around something, yipping and barking excitedly. Suddenly, they heard another sound from the middle of the dogs: laughing._

 _"James?" Roland asked._

 _"Little prince?" Sir Finnegan asked._

 _"Dad! Sir Finnegan!" they heard James' voice from under the pile of dogs who were sniffing and licking him. "Help me!"_

 _"He must have been helping Chef Andre with preparing for the banquet," Roland observed, noticing that the smell of turkeys was even stronger._

 _Sir Finnegan nodded, and gave James a mock glare as he looked up at him. "I should be furious that you're late in coming to me, little prince," he started, but then he smirked. "But I think you've been punished enough!"_

 _"The same thing happened when you were younger. Some things never change," Roland joined Sir Finnegan in laughing as they shooed the dogs away, helped James up and pushed him toward the knights' barracks._

 ** _End Sir Finnegan's flashback_**

Everyone was laughing at Sir Finnegan's story, but James was trying not to as he covered his very red face.

"James, we're not laughing _at_ you, we're laughing _with_ you!" Amber teased him.

"That's brilliant, Amber, but I'm not laughing," James grumbled good-naturedly, but his smile said otherwise.

"Don't feel that way, little prince; isn't this the knight's job, to tease his squire at every opportunity?" Sir Finnegan joked as he mussed James' hair as James pretended to pout.

"What about you, Candice? Did you say you had an animal friend too?" Sofia asked.

Candice smiled. "Oh yes. But I've only had him for a few weeks."

 ** _Candice's flashback_**

 _Candice had just started working in the stables a few months ago. She had gotten to know Minimus, and the two enjoyed talking to each other as she worked._

 _One day, she was cleaning out the stalls when she heard frightened mewing. She looked in one of the stalls, and saw a tiny off-white colored kitten. His yellow eyes were wide with fright, and he looked like he'd been in a fight, judging by the scars on him._

 _"It's all right," Candice murmured, "I won't hurt you. You're safe here."_

 _The kitten looked up at her, and ducked back in the stall. However, after Candice conjured a bowl of tuna fish, he slowly crawled out. He cautiously sniffed at it, then started eating._

 _"Take it easy," Candice murmured, seeing the kitten wolfing the food down as if he hadn't eaten in days. "I don't want you to get sick."_

 _"Thank you!" the kitten purred, slowing down in his eating. "You haven't seen a large pack of dogs, have you?"_

 _"No, unless you count the guard dogs and hunting dogs, but they're in their pens," Candice replied. She gasped when she got a closer look at him, noticing the bites and scratches all over him. "Did a pack of dogs do that to you?"_

 _"No, I was in a fight with another cat. He just started coming at me. I tried to get away from him, but he scratched me and wouldn't stop picking on me!" the kitten cried._

 _"If you want me to, I can heal them," Candice offered. She waved her wand over the kitten, and a soft white light covered him. When it faded, she smiled. "There you go. I got the worst of the bites and scratches, but you'll still have a few scars. Other than that, how's that feel?"_

 _"That's all right, and I feel much better," the kitten purred. "Anyway, I ran from the cat who scratched me, but I ran into the dog pack. They chased me, and I managed to find this place."_

 _"That's good, and you'll be safe here," Candice smiled. "But where's your mother?"_

 _"I don't know," the kitten admitted. "I went looking for her a few days ago, and all those animals came at me."_

 _"And you've been alone all this time? You poor thing!" Candice murmured. "And those animals must have attacked her. I'm so sorry..." She reached out and took the kitten in her arms. "But I'll take care of you."_

 _"Thank you!" the kitten purred. "What's your name?"_

 _Candice smiled. "I'm Candice. What's your name?"_

 _"I don't know…" the kitten looked down._

 _"Don't worry. I'll call you Creamy," Candice smiled as she stroked his now clean off-white cream colored fur. "I'll fix you up a nice little stall here in the stables. You'll have to stay here because King Roland's allergic to cats. But as long as you stay away from him, you'll be fine."_

 _"I will," Creamy promised._

 _Dorrie and Violet met Creamy a few minutes later, and fell in love with the little kitten as well. They gave Candice permission to keep him, and agreed that Creamy would be fine in the stable._

 ** _End Candice's flashback_**

"It was nice of you to adopt him, Candice," Sofia smiled.

"And thanks to Creamy, the mice are becoming a lot less," Candice smiled.

"That's right, and can I add my own animal story to this?" Dorrie asked.

"How's that phrase go again, 'the more the merrier?'" Sofia joked.

Dorrie smiled and began her story.

 ** _Dorrie's flashback_**

 _It had been a few days after the eventful Wassalia where King Roland had been lost in the snowstorm, and Sofia had recruited the animals in the woods to help find him._

 _As she and Violet were walking in the courtyard, enjoying the crisp winter air, Dorrie saw the snowy owl that Sofia had told her about. He looked like he was watching them, so Dorrie lifted her arm so he could land on it._

 _"Well, who's your friend?" Violet asked._

 _"Remember how Sofia told me about the animals helping to find King Roland?" Dorrie asked. "This owl was the one who found the coach."_

 _Violet smiled as she gently stroked the owl's feathers. "Well, in that case, he's a hero, and he can stay here as long as he likes!"_

 _The owl hooted happily upon hearing that, and leaned into Violet's gentle touch._

 _And it only got better for Dorrie after that. Thanks to the wishing well, she now had the power to talk to animals, and she and her owl friend, whom she called Arnan, were always talking to each other, just like Sofia and her animal friends._

 ** _End Dorrie's flashback_**

"I always wondered why I saw that owl hanging around here after that Wassailia," Amber said when Dorrie's story was finished.

"I guess he wanted to make sure all of you were all right after that," Dorrie replied. "He told me that he appointed himself guardian of your family."

"That's great, Dorrie, and Sofia, can we tell animal stories too?" Vivian asked from where she'd been having some tea and giving Crackle a cookie.

"Of course, Vivian, anyone who wants to tell an animal story can tell one," Sofia smiled.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Creamy is a pet I made up for Candice.**

 **Niagara14301 came up with Arnan, Dorrie's "pet" owl. We first met him in Holiday in Enchancia, when he found King Roland's coach. He was formally introduced in chapter 14 of Dorrie, but she mentioned him in chapter 13. And since Dorrie didn't receive her amulet until Chapter 13, but instead got that power from the wishing well (chapter 7 of Dorrie), she could talk to him already. And since Candice is a clone of Dorrie, she'd also have the power to talk to animals.**

 **Sir Finnegan is from The Silent Knight, and he went through eight squires in one week before James became lucky number nine.**


	4. New friends and more memories

Vivian smiled as she looked up from giving Crackle one of Sandra's ginger cookies. "First, Sofia, I have to ask you if you remember Crispy, and where we found him."

"Oh, yes, I remember Crispy," Sofia rolled her eyes good naturedly, recalling the adventure she and Vivian had had with the supposedly innocent "baby" dragon, which turned out to be a wanted jewel thief.

"My parents and I actually found Crackle in the same place!" Vivian smiled, and began her story.

 ** _Vivian's flashback_**

 _Vivian and her parents were walking in the woods near their old castle. She was still shy and tended to stay around the castle when she wasn't at Royal Prep, and it often took a lot of persuading on her parents' part to get her to come out and go for walks or spend time together._

 _One day, they were walking in the woods when they came across what looked like a large rock. Since Marcus was a geology buff, and had a huge collection of rocks and minerals in his study, he took it with him as they made their way back to the castle._

 _That night, the family heard strange noises coming from Marcus' study. They looked inside, and saw that his new rock was broken, and a small blue dragon was sitting on the table._

 _"Well, what do you know?" Marcus smiled. "It was an egg! I'll still keep the pieces and study those, but Vivian, dear, would you like this dragon as a pet?"_

 _Vivian smiled, and Cecily nodded in agreement. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Marcus," she replied. "Having a pet might be good for Vivian. It will help her feel less lonely, and maybe bring her out of her shell."_

 _"So what would you like to name your new friend, Vivian?" Marcus asked._

 _At that moment, the dragon hiccupped, and a crackly burst of fire flew from her mouth. Vivian smiled. "Crackle!"_

 ** _End Vivian's flashback_**

"That was a great story, Vivian!" they heard a new voice cheer. Everyone looked up, and saw two girls walking over to the gazebo.

"Nell! Sabrina!" Vivian smiled. "Everyone, these are some new friends of mine. Nell and Sabrina O'Malley live in the village near my new castle. I met them a few weeks after my family moved."

Everyone greeted Nell and Sabrina, and offered them places to sit down. "What's going on?" Nell asked.

"We're telling stories about how we got our pets and how they were named," Sofia replied, "Do you have pets, Nell?"

"Yes, both Sabrina and I have kittens, and they're from the same litter," Nell smiled. "Vivian also has one, but he lives with our neighbor."

"Actually, he did until I brought him home recently, but I'll tell you more about that in a minute," Vivian replied.

 ** _Nell's flashback (with input from Vivian and Sabrina)_**

 _Nell and Sabrina were helping their family friend and neighbor, Bianca Parkington, around her house. She had been sick, and she'd been grateful for the girls' help._

 _One day, the royal family of Zumaria was in the village, taking in the sights, when Vivian saw Nell and Sabrina loaded down with groceries._

 _"Mom, Dad, is it okay if I go and help those two girls?" she asked._

 _"Go ahead, dear," Cecily smiled, and Marcus nodded._

 _As Vivian went to help the girls, Marcus smiled. "You know, Cecily dear, we really should thank Princess Sofia for all her help in bringing Vivian out of her shell."_

 _"Indeed we should, Marcus," Cecily smiled, "Thanks to Princess Sofia, Vivian's become much more outgoing and confident."_

 _At the same time, Nell and Sabrina's parents, Edward and Lydia O'Malley, approached the king and queen. "Your Majesties, it's an honor to meet you, and we want to tell you that we sincerely appreciate Princess Vivian helping our daughters," Edward smiled and bowed._

 _"You're most welcome, and you have two fine daughters yourself," Marcus smiled._

 _Meanwhile, Vivian had introduced herself to Nell and Sabrina, and had offered to help carry groceries. Nell smiled and accepted the offer, and Sabrina smiled and nodded in agreement, not wanting to say or do the wrong thing, but wanting to make a good first impression for a possible new friend._

 _When they arrived at Bianca's house, they found her resting on her couch. "Hello, dears," she greeted them._

 _"Hello, Miss Bianca!" Sabrina smiled back._

 _"Bianca, we've brought a new friend with us," Nell motioned toward Vivian. "This is Princess Vivian."_

 _"It's very nice to meet you, ma'am," Vivian curtsied as well as she could while holding onto one of the bags of groceries. "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

 _"I think we could all use a cup of tea," Bianca smiled, "Sabrina, dear, why don't you show Princess Vivian to the kitchen, and Helen Genevieve," she added, calling Nell by her full name, "why don't you take that flat of flowers out to the garden and start planting them? You know which pots to put them in."_

 _As Nell was working in the garden, she saw Bianca's cat, nursing a litter of kittens. She smiled as she watched three of them wrestle each other around the melon patch. She smiled at one kitten who had snow white fur and brown eyes, who had managed to climb on top of one of the melons. "Silly little cat," she smiled as she worked._

 _A short time later, Vivian and Sabrina brought Bianca out to the small table in the backyard and helped her sit down. Vivian smiled as one of the kittens scampered over and pawed her dress. "Well, hello there," she smiled. "May I?" she asked before petting it._

 _Bianca nodded just as Sabrina came over with another white kitten, this one with green eyes. "Miss Bianca! You didn't tell us Snowbell had kittens!"_

 _"I wanted to surprise you, dear," Bianca smiled. "And now that they're old enough to leave their mother, I think these three will be very happy with you."_

 _Nell and Sabrina smiled, but Vivian looked hesitant. "That's very nice of you, ma'am, but I have a dragon at home," she started. "Don't get me wrong; Crackle's very friendly, but I don't know how she'd react to having another animal around the castle. Would it be okay if you kept this kitten for me? I'll help take care of him when I'm around the village."_

 _Bianca smiled. "I know you will, dear, and I'll be happy to keep him for you."_

 _When the girls got permission to keep the kittens, Nell took her kitten, whom she named Sagwa in her arms, and Sabrina happily picked up her new kitten Sheegwa. Vivian smiled at her new kitten Dongwa, promising she'd visit him often. Marcus and Cecily told her that she could bring him home whenever she was ready._

 ** _End Nell's flashback_**

"And a few weeks ago, I did bring Dongwa home," Vivian added. "Crackle was eager to meet him, and since they have the same outgoing personality, they get along just fine."

"That's nice, but I had a question for you, Sofia," Amber started, "I know I've told you about Saffron and Praline, and you were there when I named Lyra, but did I ever tell you about Ginger?"

"You can talk about as many pets as you want," Sofia started, "And I also remember Ginger!"

"Before I tell you Ginger's story, James, do you remember telling Sofia about Daddy teaching us about different codes, and how he sent us on a coded treasure hunt?" Amber continued.

James grinned. "I sure do! I always loved that!"

"So did I. In fact, we might have to ask him to do something like that for Sofia's birthday!" Amber said as she began her story.

 ** _Amber's second flashback_**

 _It was the morning of James and Amber's ninth birthday. And as a special surprise, Roland had given them sheets of paper with numbers on them, and handed them both different maps._

 _"What's this, Dad?" James asked after they had eaten a fantastic birthday breakfast of goldenberry pancakes and cinnamon whipped cream._

 _"Well, James, this is a kind of party game we'll be playing before your actual celebration," Roland replied. "You and Amber will be going on a coded treasure hunt."_

 _James grinned. "Brilliant! I love codes!"_

 _Knowing that James sometimes used codes in his stories, Roland knew he would have an advantage. "Yes, but first, we'll need to teach Amber about the code. That way she can learn this, since some of the clues will lead you to different places."_

 _"Okay," James nodded. He and Roland went on to explain to Amber that each letter of the alphabet was represented by a number, and they'd have to solve the puzzle before they could get each present. But Roland told her not to worry. Someone would be in each room if they needed help or if they needed to talk through a clue._

 _Their first clues led them back to their rooms. Obviously Baileywick had left the presents and clues for them while the family was eating breakfast. They came out of their rooms, James carrying a plush monkey dressed as a pirate, and Amber wearing a tiara._

 _James' next clue led him to his treehouse. He easily solved the puzzle and found a new ball for Rex._

 _Amber found her way back to the dining room, and Marcy helped her uncover an actual makeup set. Marcy told her that it was from her, and not to tell Queen Melinda; she'd help her learn how to use it._

 _James went to the ballroom next. This next puzzle was just as easy for him to solve, and he found an entire volume of mysteries from one of his favorite authors. As he went for his next clue, he called, "Thanks, Baileywick!", knowing that like him, the castle steward enjoyed a good mystery._

 _Amber's next stop was the castle zoo. She frowned as she examined the code. "This can't be right…" she mused, looking over the paper._

 _"What's wrong, Amber?" Melinda asked, coming out to her._

 _"Mother, am I reading this clue right?" Amber asked as she showed her the clue._

 _"Push the button on the cage, and you'll find something to help with your 'funny habit,'" Melinda read with her. "Well, let's look at this cage. Do you see a button anywhere?"_

 _Amber looked all over the large covered cage, and finally found a button that had been partially covered by the cloth. "Here!"_

 _They pushed the button together, and the cloth fell off, revealing a large castle-shaped pen. "What's in here?" Amber asked._

 _Melinda smiled and whistled a few notes, and to Amber's surprise, something whistled back. Her eyes widened as a long-haired rabbit emerged. "Of course! Bunny rabbit rhymes with funny habit!" Amber smiled._

 _"That's right. Now look down where we pushed the button," Melinda continued._

 _Amber looked down, and at the bottom of the pen, and saw several bows. "This is wonderful, Mother! Now the three of us can play dress-up!"_

 _"And of course, a pretty bunny like that needs a name," Melinda agreed._

 _"Let's call her Ginger!" Amber smiled as she stroked her long fur._

 ** _End Amber's second flashback_**

Amber smiled over at Ginger, who was watching them. She didn't notice Crackle fuming at her.

However, Sofia heard, "I won't touch you now since you were a gift from Amber's birth mother, but stay away from my Clover, fluffy!"

"And where did the 'funny habit' clue come from?" Vivian asked.

Amber rolled her eyes. "James, of course. After the treasure hunt, Daddy told us that James had been asked to help write some clues for me," she paused and smirked. "And I'm surprised he could keep a secret for that long!"

James smirked, but Sofia spoke first, "Okay! Does anyone else have a pet story?"

 **Author's Notes**

 **Nell, Sabrina, Edward, and Lydia O'Malley, and Bianca Parkington are characters of theblindwriter95, and are used with their permission. While Edward, Sabrina, and Lydia died in theblindwriter95's stories, they did not die in this story, and Bianca retains her role as family friend.**

 **Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Dongwa are characters in the old cartoon Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat. Sagwa was also seen in chapter 15 of Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors.**

 **Vivian and Sofia's encounter with Crispy the dragon was from Bad Little Dragon.**

 **Amber's memory of the coded treasure hunt was from chapter 5 of my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend.**

 **Ginger the rabbit was from Blue Ribbon Bunny.**


	5. Goblins, winged horses, and memories

"Well, what's going on out here?" they heard a new voice. Everyone looked up, and saw Aunt Tilly watching them.

"Hi, Aunt Tilly," Sofia smiled, "We're telling stories about our pets and how they were named."

"Oh, that sounds whiz-bang!" Tilly smiled.

"Will you be telling my story, Duchess Tilly?" her goblin servant Spruce asked, dusting the area around them.

"Of course I will, Spruce dear," Tilly smiled. "And while you're at it, let everyone try my new apple recipe."

As Spruce started dishing out a very tasty looking concoction, Tilly began her story.

 ** _Aunt Tilly's flashback_**

 _Tilly had been riding in the Enchanted Forest following the Shield of Valor ceremony. True, she liked riding with Sir Bartelby, but sometimes she liked riding at her own pace. That way, she could discover new whiz-bang things on her own, then tell him about them so he could see them the next time they were there._

 _During one of these outings, she came across a small goblin who had been caught in a net. She freed him and looked him over. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" she offered._

 _"Thank you!" the goblin smiled as he stood up. "My campsite was ransacked by a group of wee sprites! Those ruffians got everything all dirty! I can't stand messes!"_

 _"Well, maybe I can help, and give you a place to stay," Tilly offered. "I've got a big manor house, and it gets lonely sometimes, even with all my collections of oddities. I'd like to have someone around to have a regular conversation with…I try to talk to my fish and my rug, but the talks are all one-sided! And my music box, bless her heart, tends to be scatterbrained, but she has good intentions."_

 _"It would be my honor to come with you!" the goblin said as he picked everything up. "Allow me to introduce myself…I am Spruce!"_

 _"And I'm Duchess Matilda, but everyone calls me Tilly," Tilly smiled._

 _"Well, Duchess Tilly, it's a pleasure to meet you. Shall we be off?" Spruce smiled._

 _"Let's go!" Tilly smiled as they went on their way._

 ** _End Aunt Tilly's flashback_**

"I always like hearing Duchess Tilly's stories," Spruce smiled.

"So do I," Hugo agreed as he rode up on his flying horse Electra. He and Tilly smiled as Electra and Athena touched noses.

"Hugo, do Athena and Electra know each other?" James asked.

"Yes they do," Hugo nodded, "My family met Duchess Tilly when we were getting a new horse for me, and we got our horses at the same time."

"Want to join our story game, Hugo?" Sofia asked.

"Sure. Pass me a bowl of that great looking apple stuff, and I'll tell you everything," Hugo requested as he sat down. Candice dished up some of the baked apple dessert everyone was eating and passed it to him as Hugo began his story.

 ** _Hugo's flashback_**

 _Hugo and his family had met Aunt Tilly when they were getting a new horse for Hugo. His previous horse had failed him during Royal Prep's tryout race for the Flying Derby team, and though he was disappointed about coming in third place, his brother assured him that he could try again the next time tryouts were announced._

 _"Someday, baby bro, you'll be just as big a derby star as I was," Axel boasted._

 _"Maybe this will help," their mother said, "Garrick and I have often thought about getting you a horse of your own. I know you tried your best, but we just can't deny that Argo is getting on in years, and he did make a valiant attempt to get you to the finish line. But it's just that he's older, and we did see you two flip in the air."_

 _I know," Hugo sighed, "He was pretty tired after that. And I know he used to be Axel's horse. I hated to do that, but I wanted to be on the team so badly."_

 _"And you will be, Champ," King Garrick assured him._

 _A few days later, Hugo and his family were looking at the different horses. They also met King Roland's sister, the Duchess Matilda, while she was visiting their kingdom while she was on an adventure. They all became friends, and she even offered to help Hugo find his new horse._

 _They were looking at a cream colored horse with a yellow tail, mane, and wings, when Tilly nodded approvingly. "I think you'll like that one. She's good for anyone's first horse. After all, she is my own horse's sister."_

 _"They look a lot alike," Hugo noted. "But are they fast?"_

 _"Like the wind," Tilly smiled, "But being fast won't help win races. You have to work together with your horse. You're a team now."_

 _Hugo smiled. "I hope you're right. What's her name?"_

 _"My horse? Athena," Tilly replied, "But you can pick your own horse's name."_

 _"I think I'll call her Electra," Hugo smiled. "You know, to go along with the mythological themes for our horses' names."_

 _Hugo and Electra got off to a rocky start at first. He wouldn't act like part of the team, but after James got hurt and he replaced him, he tried to act like the hero. Sofia finally talked some sense into him, and_ _it got better after that. They got to compete in the Flying Derby championship, and won, and Hugo not only learned to be a team player, but he made amends with James and Sofia about how he'd first treated them._

 ** _End Hugo's flashback_**

"That was a great story, Hugo!" Sofia smiled.

"Thanks, Sofia," Hugo smiled back, but he noticed that she had something on her mind. "Are you okay?"

Tilly looked over at them as well, and asked, "Penny for your thoughts, dear?"

Sofia shrugged. "It's nothing. I was just remembering something I'd talked about once with Mister Cedric…"

 ** _Sofia's flashback_**

 _Before Cedric had been caught trying to steal Lucinda's amulet and his plans to take over the kingdom were revealed, he had been doing some substitute teacher work at Royal Prep. Although he normally despised contact with children, he was always pleased that they appreciated the spells he taught._

 _It was on this particular day, following Hexley Hall's prank day, that Cedric had shown them one of his favorite tricks, turning rocks into ravens._

 _As he gave each of the students a rock and taught them the incantation, Cedric became lost in thought over the last time he'd performed this spell. Sofia had noticed his faraway look, and when school let out for the day, he told her what had been on his mind._

 _It was his first year at Hexley Hall, and he was having a lot of trouble learning the spells. True, his teachers had taught him "the Sorcerer's Secret", but he was still being teased about everything. Even if he hadn't been around when something went wrong, students were quick to blame him._

 _Finally, he had gone to his room and picked up a rock. He saw Greylock with his cronies, and as he figured that they were planning some way to blame their next pranks on him, he aimed it at the bully, ready to knock some sense into him, if it was possible._

 _Suddenly, one of his favorite teachers came up to him, asking for help with a transformation spell, and to take the rock with him. Once they were in the classroom, the teacher opened the book, pointed her wand at the rock, and said the incantation. She sighed, instead of getting a raven, it turned into a ruby. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong," she admitted, "That spell's always worked for me before."_

 _Cedric knew what he had to do. "It's like this," he looked at the book. "Muttato RAVENO!"_

 _The raven looked around the room, flew around once, and perched on Cedric's shoulder. "Oh, thank you, Cedric!" the teacher smiled._

 _Cedric smiled back. "And I think the spell you wanted was on the next page," he aimed his wand at another rock. "Muttato rubio!" He made sure to throw Greylock a smug glance, since he was watching the whole time._

 _"Well done, Cedric! I knew you could do it!" the teacher cheered. "And I'm going to give that raven to you to thank you!"_

 _"Thank you," Cedric smiled. "I'm going to call this raven Roxie, since she was created from a rock."_

 _Roxie and Cedric were good friends all throughout Cedric's years at Hexley Hall. And she even came to live with him when he became the Royal Sorcerer. Finally, years later, when Roxie died of old age, Cedric remembered his favorite spell, and used it to make his companion Wormwood._

 **End Sofia's flashback**

"I always thought he was a good teacher," Vivian smiled.

"Yes…" Hildegard admitted as she sat next to Amber. "These are all fascinating stories you're all sharing."

"You want to tell one, Hildi?" Amber asked, "We're telling stories about how our pets were named."

"I'd be glad to tell one, Amber," Hildegard smiled.

 **Author's notes**

 **Spruce, Tilly's goblin servant, is from Minding the Manor, as is Tilly's description of her house, the fish, rug, and music box.**

 **The wee sprites Spruce mentioned were of course Brody, Bengee, and Button, from The Littlest Princess and All the Sprite Moves.**

 **Argo, the first horse Hugo used in Just One of the Princes, is not to be confused with Minimus' father Argus. I also made up Hugo's original horse's name, and thought he could first belong to Axel, like Scabbers first belonged to Percy Weasley before Ron owned him.**

 **Argo, Electra, and Athena are all named after figures from Greek mythology.**

 **Axel's comment about Hugo "someday being as big a derby star as he was" came from The Flying Crown.**

 **Part of Sofia's memory about Cedric was like a deleted end scene from Substitute Cedric.**

 **If anyone is interested in the apple dessert, PM me and I'll send it to you.**


End file.
